Down the Road
by Hidden Relevance
Summary: A series of ficlets about our favorite Princess and her Tin Man after the witch is defeated. Mostly D/G fluff/angst/lord knows what else, other pairings possible. *Complete*
1. In uniform

**Welp I've found another fandom to drool over. I recently bought Tin Man, and I'm absolutely hooked. That being said, I will probably be writing several of these little post-part three ficlets and most will likely be of the DG/Cain variety. I have no idea as yet if they will all be chronilogical per se, but here's hoping.**

**And yes, there will be fluff. cackles**

Wyatt Cain was in hell. The man in the mirror looked just as tortured. He tugged at the high collar of his dress uniform again, wondering how the hell he'd gotten himself into such a mess. It had all seemed logical enough to begin with. The Queen had offered him a job as Commander of the Royal Guard, and as by all accounts the Tin Men were nearly wiped out after the witch's destruction and might not even be re-instated, he'd jumped on the offer.

It wasn't like the job would be boring; Great Gale knew, the remaining Long Coats would keep things interesting for some time at least. And even then, the princesses, one in particular he knew, seemed rather adept at getting into trouble. Really, though he'd never admit it, it had almost sounded like fun. He glared at the mirror; he should have known there'd be a catch.

As if the thought of her had conjured her up, Cain heard the younger princess's voice outside the door to the fitting room. There was a knock, and then the door opened and DG and Glitch bounced in.

"Well now, don't you clean up nice?" Glitch, clad in his new finery as the Queen's advisor once again, smirked at the ex- Tin Man. "I'd never know you without your hat."

Cain leveled a glare at the head case that set DG grinning. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand as blue eyes shot to her. "Now Glitch, don't be a pest. He looks-" She took a moment to study the man before her. The tailored uniform looked spectacular on him, frankly. DG was responsible for the color, a deep blue. After her remark that "There's only one reason to dress a guard in red or black, and do we really want to tempt fate?" the Royal tailors had taken it upon themselves to update the uniform cut and color for all of the guards. She drew her eyes back up to Cain's face. "He looks… impressive."

Cain snorted and turned back to the mirror, fighting back a grin. "Well, I feel like an idiot." DG rolled her eyes.

"You know it could be worse, Mr. Cain." She nodded in Glitch's direction. "Your jacket could have a set of tails." Cain's lips twitched as he glanced over at his friend.

Glitch was looking at them both quizzically. "What's wrong with tails?" He twisted and turned in front of the mirror to study the tails in question. "I must say, blue is definitely my color." He paused, looking down at his hands, forehead furrowed. "A lot of blue…" He shook his head. "I must say, blue is-" DG laughed out loud as his indignant expression. Cain smirked; he hadn't hit the Zipperhead that hard. Glitch drew himself up. "Well, I can tell when I'm not wanted." He flashed a quick grin to take the sting out of his words, and left the room.

DG and Cain stood in silence for a while: him still fidgeting with the collar, and her watching him amusedly. "Oh come here." She went to him and carefully unbuttoned the top 2 buttons of his jacket and the top button of his shirt. She stepped back and studied her work. "That doesn't look half bad. What'd do you think?" Cain turned away from her, mouth inexplicably dry, and looked critically at his reflection.

After a moment, he sighed. "Alright, it's not that bad." DG smiled: it was as close to agreement as they'd get with Cain. His lips twitched as he met her gaze in the mirror. "Just don't expect me to wear the damn thing every day."

**Reviews are love, kiddies! And btw, the first person to catch the random bit of fandom trivia I threw in there will get to request a prompt for this series!**


	2. In sleeplessness

**Well, this didn't take long to post! **

**BTW, as I'm not sure I mentioned it the first time around- I obviously don't own anything. pouts**

It took DG several weeks to realize she wasn't sleeping. In the days following the witch's demise, sleep tended to fall rather far down her list of priorities. Az was still recovering from the strain of channeling the emerald's power; their mother was struggling to prove to the citizens of the O.Z. that she was indeed back on the throne; the Long Coats still at large were more than a pain in the ass; and DG herself found herself forced into rapidly learning everything from etiquette to controlling the magic that had been unlocked within her. On top of all of that came the meetings, dinners, and other myriad events taking place to "re-acquaint" the returning aristocracy with their royals. By the end of the day, she generally just fell into her big bed in the Central City palace, certain that exhaustion would lead to sleep.

But it never really did. The dark circles under her blue eyes just kept getting darker, and she found herself sneaking cat naps between lessons with Tutor and council sessions with her parents and Az. It was Raw who finally dared to mention it to her. The Queen had asked each of DG's little band to stay on in one official capacity or another: Glitch might still be brainless, but as an Advisor he was brilliant, Tutor felt comfortable in his previous office, Cain had command of the royals' personal Guard, and Raw kept close as personal Healer and Viewer to the princesses. It was he who quietly told her that "DG tired. DG need rest. Need sleep."

She supposed that was the kicker- she might have been sleeping off and on, but it was hardly restful. She couldn't remember ever having problems sleeping back on the Other Side. Granted the dreams had recently appeared, but even then she could usually fall right back to sleep afterwards. Hell, she even slept fairly well while traipsing about the O.Z. looking for that damn emerald. So what was different?

Early on, it might have been the Tower. Sleeping in a place like that was not likely to be conducive to peaceful dreams, after all. Still, her sleeplessness had continued even after the Royal Family had relocated to Central City, and the Tower had gone up in a rather explosive display.

Later, she wondered if it might be the quiet. In the week after she arrived in the storm, she'd never truly slept in silence. After all, 3 or 4 men were not going to sleep soundlessly, not even those who had been Tin Men. There was always some rustling as Raw rolled over, or Glitch muttering to himself in his sleep. Even Cain, during the rare hours he allowed one of the others to take watch, would breathe deeply enough for DG to hear him; that sound as comforting as any other.

Well, that must be it, she mused. Even with the hustle and bustle of the palace, it was too quiet when she slept. That was easy enough to fix. After a quiet word to her sister, who frankly admitted she was often too afraid to wake alone herself, and a rather brilliant job of rearranging furniture by their new staff, DG took to sharing her large room with her sister.

At first, it had seemed to work. They both took heart from knowing that someone would be there when they woke, whether with mirrored scowls at the morning light or clasped hands after yet another nightmare, and soon the circles under both their eyes actually began to fade. Az, especially, began to show signs of healing, finally regaining that gentle smile that did more to prove to the people of the O.Z. that the witch was finally gone than all the royal proclamations ever could.

After only a few weeks however, DG realized that she was, in a way, back to square one. She spent far more time lying awake and listening to Az sleep than actually sleeping herself, and that just wasn't going to cut it in the long run. She began wracking her brain again, for anything that might have contributed to her sleep deprived self.

She stumbled upon the answer rather literally. She was late, as usual, for one of the multitude of lessons, and rushing down the palace halls with little care for her surrounding, when she tripped on the carpeting and slammed into a very solid body that had appeared out of no where. She'd known who it was, of course. True to form, Cain had been out of the dress uniform and back into his own clothes almost before the round of celebration balls and events had actually ended. Despite the rank of his new position and the indignation of some of the stuffier nobles, Queen Lavender had condoned his choice of dress just as long as it never "interfered with his authority." DG had laughed at that; most of the newer guards had served under their new Commander's son and were highly unlikely to doubt the older Cain's prowess just because of the way he dressed.

So, as strong hands kept her from going ass-over-teakettle, she found herself grasping the edges of that familiar coat and gasping in the scent. It was like a revelation: that combination of forest and sweat and metal that she'd fallen asleep to on the search for the emerald, curled up on that battered duster and face buried in the comforting fabric night after night. For a moment, she almost felt herself falling asleep where she stood, completely safe for the first time in days at least.

"-Princess?" She realized he'd been speaking to her, growing more concerned the longer she stood there motionless. She jerked back, eyes going wide.

"I-lesson-late-bye!" And she was off again, down the hall, leaving him more than a bit bemused behind her.

The lesson had been less than a success, unsurprisingly, and it was only her sister's timely arrival that saved her from a blistering lecture from the Mistress of Etiquette. Back in their room for a brief rest, Az had noticed her sister's distraction and wasted no time dragging the reason from her lips. She'd been sympathetic, but hadn't had any answers to offer the younger woman. It was their new ladies maid that presented a solution. Jessalyn was a former resistance fighter, and undoubtedly one of the new Guard Commander's layers of protection, who had spent enough time around young Jeb to start carrying her own Cain-fueled torch. Not that DG carried any kind of torch, or so she said. Jessalyn had just smiled and said she understood and within the day managed to acquire a soft blue button-down shirt that smelled just like a certain ex-Tin Man.

That night, DG slept soundly, clutching the shirt to her like a lifeline.

**Hope yall liked that one and don't forget- I'm still looking for someone to catch the fandom reference in the first chapter! There's a requested prompt in it for you!**


	3. In music

**Was in the mood for some music- so here's a couple shuffle drabbles just because I can! BTW, I've suddenly lost all alerts on this account- so please please please forgive me if I don't reply to reviews. I'm not sure what's going on really...**

**Note- as previously explained, I own next to nothing. Only Jessalyn is mine!  
**

_Far Away – 12 Stones_

It had been her life for over 15 years, but as time went on, DG realized that Kansas was slipping farther and farther away from her.

As days past and the old farm house ceased to exist anywhere but her memory and the charcoal smeared sketch book, she wondered if the original Dorothy Gale had ever missed their old world too, and if it was only the distance that left her recollections so stripped of color.

_Learning to Live Again- Garth Brooks_ (and is this a Cain song or what? Lol)

He could never be sure what was more painful: remembering the life spent with his wife and son, or realizing he was slowly forgetting the better moments. He no longer knew what Adora's favorite dress had been, or even his grown son's favorite color.

Instead, he remembered the screaming and look of terror on his wife's face as she and Jeb were dragged away.

Each night, he prayed he'd eventually forget that day, and then feared it would be the day he forgot his wife's face forever.

_Unwell- Matchbox Twenty _(oh holy Glitch)

His brain remained in a jar, left up high on a shelf in what used to be his old laboratory. Despite the best efforts of the royal family, Ambrose would never be whole.

Still, those closest to him never let him feel that they were disappointed in the lack. They simply acknowledged Glitch as the lovable man he was, miss-firing synapses and all.

It was others who proved unable to respect him- chief among them, the women of the court who found his clumsy conversation and eccentric personality frankly laughable and who took great pains to embarrass him at any opportunity.

Azkadellia wondered when they'd all become such fools. Regardless, she took advantage of their blindness, dancing with the Advisor whenever the opportunity presented itself.

_Your Own Disaster- Taking Back Sunday (_J/JC)

Jessalyn had to wonder what was wrong with the man. During the resistance, Jeb Cain had been her rock, and she'd been the shoulder one he'd trusted enough to lean on in return. Or so she'd thought at least. In the aftermath, however, the man she now hated to admit she'd grown to love was rapidly finding any available opportunity to push her away.

She had a feeling that if it continued, she might be forced to do something drastic. Watching the younger Cain man and silently comparing him to the stoic man that was his father, DG found she quite agreed.

_Your Love is Extravagant- Casting Crowns _

Cain had quickly realized that when it came to those she cared about, DG's devotion knew no bounds. Her friends, her family- they were easily her entire world. Despite the upheaval the O.Z. had wrecked upon her life, she'd thrown herself whole heartedly into the life that she'd regained.

Still he had to wonder, though, just how much of the grand gestures she'd begun to make would prove in time to be buried guilt. In the back of his mind, he held onto the image of the wide eyed young woman he'd first met and of the simple smiles she'd given.

He could admit, at least to himself, that he hoped she'd return to that easy unabashed affection.

**Reviews are love.**


	4. In courting

**And we're back! While I still own nothing, I'm quite enjoying my little dip in the Tin Man pool. looks wicked**

**Anyway, this little ficlet was inspired by all the DG being courted fics. While I like the concept, it just begged to be tweaked a bit!**

**BTW, no one has yet caught the fandom reference, though props to both Velera and TheCricket for the Firefly thoughts. Who knew that I Browncoat like me wouldn't be hinting at Firefly? Either way, I am going to give yall a hint. It is actually an Alan Cumming fandom- though yall were going in the right direction with "blue." Have fun!**

Wyatt Cain, Commander of the Royal Guard, was being courted. If she hadn't thought he was close to assassinating a member of one of the O.Z.'s noble houses, DG just might have been laughing her ass off. As it was, she and her sister were sporting matching smiles that they'd struggled to keep respectable. Even their mother had been caught, lips twitching as she suppressed her amusement.

Watching her flustered friend being dragged across the dance floor by the rather gargantuan and frankly shameless Countess Dumond, DG supposed it had only been a matter of time before the court ladies figured out what a catch the former tin man was. The whole "hero of the realm" thing aside, the man was just, well, sexy. Not that he seemed to realize it, of course. Add in the widower thing, and most of them were hooked. Wyatt Chasing was now one of the more favored pastimes for some of them, to the deep chagrin of Cain, himself. In his opinion, as he'd ranted to the younger princess during breakfast that morning, he had far too much to do to deal with vapid little husband-hunters. Not to mention that he was sure they posed some kind of security threat… or something.

She'd giggled, which might not have been the most intelligent response, she'd realized as he stalked off. It had just been so out of character for him; ranting was just not his normal style. Seeing him now, though, stuck with the Countess for the third straight dance in a row, DG could tell her friend was fast approaching his last nerve. The other woman was on the prowl, determined, in her own words, to "hunt that man down like a dog and bag him."

DG sighed and shared a look with Az. Someone was going to have to rescue their Guard Commander. She carefully detached herself from the small knot of nobles she'd been conversing with, and strode quickly to the Royal Advisor. Glitch was deep in conversation with several of the O.Z.'s finest minds discussing some of the more archaic points of alchemy. The princess grinned a little at that- the zipperhead might not have a brain, but he was holding his own. She almost hated to interrupt.

"Glitch, I need a favor." He spun around comically.

"Hello, do I know- Hey DG!" One of the men behind him coughed, and then smiled sheepishly as the young woman shot a him a quick glare.

Shaking her head, she turned back to the pale man before her. "Glitch, I need you to go cut in on Cain and the Countess." His eyes widened and he turned to watch his friend on the dance floor.

"Sorry, Deeg, but I'm not sure I'd survive if I did." He shuddered. "I may not be all there, but even I know that harpy would kill me if I got between her and her new boy toy." DG choked and sputtered at the thought, suddenly forced to fight down the mental image of Cain as an Other Side pool boy. The Speedo was both disturbing and intriguing, particularly when paired with the hat and holster. She shook her head, then stared wide eyed at Glitch, thankful that their Viewer friend was in conference across the room.

"So, you really aren't going to help him?" Glitch showed rather impressive fortitude, staring right back at her before telling her a very firm no. Her face fell, as she turned to survey the dance floor. Apparently, it was up to her. "Here's hoping she doesn't decide the O.Z. doesn't need an extra princess." Glitch patted her on the shoulder before pushing her out among the other dancers.

"Be brave, doll. Just, think of the greater good. And a good escape route if all else fails…" She rolled her eyes at the less-than-encouraging words, before plastering on her best court smile and gliding carefully through the throng to Cain and his captor. The Countess did her best to avoid the princess's gaze completely, perhaps hoping that if she ignored her, she'd simply go away. DG couldn't fault her for that at least; having one of the few women she could intimidate heading her direction could not be comforting.

"Might I cut in?" Struck truly speechless by the younger woman's request, the Countess actually forgot herself enough to glare. Choosing to take her silence for agreement, Cain quickly swept his princess into his arms and swirled away.

"I owe you one, Princess." She grinned up at him; he looked like a pitiful puppy in that moment.

"Don't worry, Tin Man. I'll protect you." She'd surprised him with that, and his boisterous laugh had the entire court turning to look.

**See that button there? Pool boy Cain wants you to push it! **

**-slaps hands- Not that button! You dirty little so-and-sos!**


	5. In justice

**This next segment is very short. Still, it was an issue I couldn't ignore, and I hope I did it justice.**

**I warn you now, if you have any issues with capital punishment, read no further.**

It was not a public execution. In the wake of the Witch's reign of terror, Queen Lavender had ruled such spectacles barbaric. Still, the executions, themselves were becoming very necessary. With the Tower that had once been the realm's prison demolished, Central City's underground jail was quickly becoming overrun. Thus, one by one, the lives of the most vicious criminals were snuffed out below the city in a private room before the eyes of a representative of the Crown.

It was usually just the Guard Commander. While the Tin Men had finally been re-established and the Chief technically presided over such matters of justice as executions, Wyatt Cain had taken it upon himself to attend every single one. The young men under the Chief's command had taken to watching the war hero carefully during the proceedings, remarking that the man seemed to take each death as his personal responsibility to the Crown. That he sought to insulate the women under his charge from those same deaths.

Thus, the size of the audience at this particular execution came as quite a shock to the attending Tin Men. The condemned was one of the last in a long list of traitors to the realm- a Long Coat who'd gleefully terrorized and brutalized any one in his path. He hadn't spoken since his transfer from a lonely tin suit into a cell, but all the same, most only whispered his name.

Standing tall, hand clasped tightly in her sister's, Princess Azkadellia dared to speak it aloud. "Aiden Zero, you were found guilty of treason, murder, and rape in the court of the O.Z., and have been sentenced to death." On her sister's other side, Commander Cain and his son, a Captain, stood perfectly still, cold eyes trained on Zero. It was only out of respect for those two men that the elder Princess could still stand as her former lieutenant lifted his gaze to her, though only the faintest tremor in her voice betrayed any hint of it. "Do you have any final words before the sentence is carried out?"

He'd only shaken his head. His eyes never left his former leader as the injection entered his system and he quietly died.

Commander Cain's sudden drop to his knees shocked all present but the three surrounding him. As they sank down beside him, forced strength fading now that their nemesis had been vanquished, all that could be heard was the younger Princess's quiet voice. "It's over," she whispered, still holding Az's hand, her other arm wrapped around her Tin Man's shoulder. "It's over."

**BTW, congrats to JesSickUh for being the first to correctly guess Nightcrawler from X-Men. My next ficlet will be dedicated to her and her request for fluff.**


	6. In fluff

**Disclaimer: How many times do I actually have to say this? Not mine. Rinse. Repeat.**

**This next prompt is JesSickUh's prize for correctly guessing Nightcrawler from the first ficlet! She requested something "fluffy" from Cain's perspective!**

Wyatt Cain was of the school of thought that a man led by doing. He'd never been able to respect the kind of commanders who sat around on their asses behind a desk somewhere, and when he'd been granted Command of the Royal Guard, he'd decided he'd make damn sure that he didn't become one of them. Not to mention, he'd be bored as hell as a desk jockey within the week. Thus, he made a point of putting himself on the guard rotation- taking over protection duties for each of the royal family in turn off and on, as well as his other duties. Frankly, he enjoyed those little breaks from the dreaded paperwork, and he figured it did his men good to see their Commander taking on the same tasks they did.

At the moment though, he was seriously reconsidering this opinion.

He'd been amused to discover that the young men of the Guard's least favorite assignment happened to be the youngest princess. He'd never have expected the boys to actively avoid the company of a pretty young woman. Not that he'd noticed she was pretty or anything. In any case, when he'd begun inserting himself into the rounds, he'd been more than a bit surprised when one guard after another came asking a favor.

To a man, they all wanted one thing- to be kept as far as possible from DG's magic lessons.

Wyatt tended to think they were overreacting a bit. Yes, there had been that one fireball incident, and true, she had managed to levitate that freckled rookie Clay Simons instead of her textbook, but those incidents should hardly generate outright terror. In fact, on a scale of 1 to DG's first week of exploits, they were down right tame.

This little stunt, however, he mused looking down into those bright blue eyes, was rating pretty damned high up there. DG blinked long lashes, and whined. With a tired sigh, Cain lifted his gaze to Tutor. "What the hell were you thinking?" The older man was looking rather frantic- definitely sweatin' in Cain's opinion.

"This was the next logical progression in her lessons." Tutor pursed his lips. "It's not that difficult of a skill, and DG should have easily been able to follow the process from start to finish."

DG tried to hide behind Cain, her head hanging low in shame. Cain glanced down at her before raising an eyebrow at the other man. "Not that difficult, huh? And how many other people do you know that can actually pull this off?"

Tutor shuffled his feet nervously. "Well, it does seem to be a lost art these days…" He cleared his throat. "It may just be an issue of exhaustion. She'd had a rather long lesson before this." He pondered his student a moment. "Maybe Azkadellia can give her a push in the right direction."

"You better hope she can." Cain looked down to study his charge again. She was a mess of dark fluffy curls and those long limbs. He decided to ask the question that had been bugging him. "So what exactly do you think she is?"

The shapeshifter almost looked proud. "A northern icehound. They're rather rare, actually."

"Uh huh." Smirking, Cain leaned down and gathered the gangly dog into his arms, sneezing a little as her long tail swished across his nose. "Alright then. Let's go see your sister, kiddo." DG barked happily and licked his face.

Damned if she didn't make him blush.

**Ok, so I took her a bit literally. I just couldn't resist! And, in case you were curious, the O.Z.ian icehound looks very similar to our Other Side huskies.**

**Reviews make me squeal!**


	7. In common

**And we're back! Sorry about the brief hiatus from this, I've been induging my other Neal obsessions: Boomtown and Medical Investigation. And would you believe there's only 16 stories in the Boomtown section?? I was totally shocked. There will definitely be a requested ficlet in it for anyone who can help me in my quest to fatten up that category- I'll be waiting for more McNorris fics with bated breath!**

**BTW, I still don't own a damn thing- though I'm tempted to patent both Pool Boy Cain and Fluffy Deeg.**

Cain rolled his shoulders as the line of carriages and mounted guards wound their way through the dense foliage. He'd be glad to finally reach the Eastern Guild's near infamous 'City in the Sky,' if only to get out of the damn saddle. He was likely to be the only one glad, however. He'd over heard several of the guards discussing the Munchkin fighters in much the same terms that their princess had used; though 'lawn gnomes' were a distinctly Other Side terms, 'ankle-biting midgets' held a similar spite to it.

The thought of his princess had him glancing back over his shoulder at her carriage. It was the first time they'd had to use one of the damned things. In Central City, the open air motorcars had been the royals' mode of transportation as they'd wanted to allow their people to see them. For this solo trip across the O.Z., however, both Cain and Ahamo had decided they needed to keep the youngest princess a little less open to attack. To those ends, they'd nearly doubled the number of guards, and both Cain men would be overseeing the men. And, in a last minute decision, the Princess would travel by carriage.

Imperceptibly, Cain shuddered as he studied the transport. Lady Falderol, the Mistress of Etiquette, had deemed it grossly inappropriate for the young princess to even be seen as they traversed, and thus, every curtain on the massive carriage was drawn tightly closed. Cain patted his horse in gratitude. He'd 'decided' to ride, citing maneuverability as his reasoning. In reality, he couldn't imagine actually riding in the stuffy conveyance. Just looking at the damn thing kicked his claustrophobia into high gear. He shuddered again, and almost turned away before he noticed one of the men closest to the carriage frowning a little. The guard, his own son Jeb, saw his commander looking and raised a hand to beckon him over.

Jeb didn't even have to tell his father what was wrong; Cain heard the muffled sobbing as soon as he drew even with the carriage. His brow furrowed. It was unlike DG to let herself cry where anyone might hear her. He called out to the driver to halt the carriage and swung down from his horse. "Princess?" He knocked lightly against the door, before opening it and slipping silently inside.

He swallowed a curse as his eyes adjusted to the darkened interior. There, pressed tightly against a wall and trying desperately to keep herself silent, was DG. Her eyes, now red from weeping widened as she recognized him, and she lunged across the carriage to throw herself into his arms, babbling frantically about how she couldn't breathe and the coffin and and and…. He mentally cursed himself to hell and back as he realized she'd been suffering from the same ailment that he'd escaped on horseback. "Ozma, Deeg." Cain stroked her hair as she sobbed silently into his vest. "Why didn't you say something, sweetheart?" She didn't answer, just tried to burrow even deeper into him. He let her cry a moment more, before pulling her back to meet his eyes. "Let's get you out of here, O.K.?"

Her lip trembled. "But… I… Cain, I'm sorry… I don't want to be a a bother to everyone and I just-" She buried her face in her hands. "They're all gonna see…"

He raised an eyebrow at her, truly exasperated. "See what? That you're human?" He gently tugged her hands away to make her look at him. "There is nothing wrong with being afraid, DG. Absolutely nothing." A denial on her lips, she searched his face, eyes darting frantically for some sign that he might be lying to her. Finding none, she sagged and nodded.

He pulled her to the door, both of them ignoring the useless shoes she'd been instructed to wear and that had probably only lasted as long as it had taken the carriage door to close. Cain stepped out, taking his reins from his son's hands absently. His attention was focused back on the young woman hovering in the doorway, trying desperately to hide her face in her hair. "Will you be alright up behind me, Princess?" he asked voice low. She nodded, and he climbed into the saddle. Without a word, he maneuvered his horse closer and she leaned over and slid behind him, arms banded tightly around his waist and face buried into the familiar duster.

"What exactly is the meaning of this?" A strident voice behind them had both Wyatt and Jeb glancing back. Lady Falderol was climbing out of her own carriage, displeasure clear on her lined face. "This is hardly proper, Commander Cain. Just look at her!" Leaning heavily on her driver's arm, she stomped over to the mounted pair. "A princess should not be seen riding behind one of her guards like a common strumpet! Her skirts are bunched up around her calves; she's not even wearing shoes for Ozma's sake. What exactly are you thinking?" She took a breath, clearly intended to continue in her tirade, when Cain's voice halted her.

"Enough." His voice echoed like ice in the almost deadly quiet. The guards had gone silent as their Commander emerged with the trembling princess, but their expressions were almost as murderous as Cain's. "You will not refer to the princess in such a manner for any reason at any time." DG's hands fisted even tighter into Cain's vest at the controlled menace in his words.

Lady Falderol went rather pale. Her voice was hesitant as she answered. "I, I apologize, your Highness. But, Commander. Surely you understand that propriety is at stake. Don't you see, this is utterly unacceptable?"

Cain covered one of DG's hands with his own, the gentleness of the act belying the violence in his voice. "Lady, I'm not responsible for propriety. I am responsible for the safety and well being of the princess. It would be unacceptable for me to put her back in that thing when it's so obviously damaging both!"

The Mistress of Etiquette quailed under his glare but made one last attempt to win the argument. She turned her gaze to Jeb, as if he might challenge his father's authority. "Captain?"

Jeb met his father's eyes for a moment, before glancing deliberately down to where the Princess had laced her fingers with Cain's. His father swallowed, but he met his son's eyes squarely, only tightening his grip on DG. Jeb seemed to decide something. He turned back to Lady Falderol, eyes eerily like his father's. "The Princess is staying where she is." He smirked a little at the woman's despairing look. "If you're so worried about her skirts, then fix 'em." He turned away, dismissing the woman from his mind. Both he and his father ignored her as she crept forward and carefully arranged the young Princess's skirts to cover her legs to the ankle. "Commander, what are your orders?"

Hand still locked with DG's, Cain shot his son a grateful look before resuming his steely expression. "Re-group our soldiers in formation around myself and the princess. Might as well move the carriage to the end of the baggage train. We won't be using it again."

**Reviews help feed my crazy muse! And btw, I do not have a beta, so reviews are the only way I know to fix something!**


	8. In sentences

**You'll all have to blame the truly talented Celia Stanton for this one. She's got me hooked on these sentence prompts. Now these were not all all easy to do, so any feedback you have would definitely be welcome! (BTW, this chapter will not fit the timeline of the rest of Down the Road- there was just no way to pull that off!)**

**BTW, I own nothing except the DVD. Catch a clue already!**

**01. Step**

Before loosing his marbles, Ambrose would have been able to explain in excruciating detail why dancing was one of the few activities that could bridge the gap between the hemispheres of the brain; now, Glitch only knows that it's one of the few that makes him feel complete.

**02. Squeeze**

There really shouldn't be anything comfortable about the gun digging into her hip or the faintly mildew drenched scent of clothing left too long in an old house, but DG finds it so.

**03. Dirt**

Though Ozma knew they had no proof, the tabloids still reported regularly on the developments in the supposed 'romance' between the Slipper princess and her laconic Commander of the Guard.

**04. Late**

It didn't matter if he was years, months, or moments too late; all that mattered was his Adora was dead.

**05. Money**

DG tried not to scream; how the hell did they expect a mediocre small-town waitress to act around all this sudden wealth?

**06. Aid**

Sometimes, after making an innocent joke that nearly sparks a diplomatic incident over dinner or discovering yet another coveted item that Central City just didn't have, DG wishes someone could have written a copy of 'The Idiot's Guide to the O.Z." just to cut through her Othersider confusion.

**07. Myth**

It was growing increasingly difficult to find sanity in a country where 'history' read more and more like a truly twisted fairy tale.

**08. Piece**

She hadn't once touched the Emerald in the months since that terrible night; instead, it collected dust in a drawer by her bed, a piece of a past she loathed and a future she was no where near ready to face.

**09. Child**

Though outwardly a woman, Az worries that her mind is barely more than that of a child too long kept locked in the dark.

**10. Confess**

Forgiveness is the last thing Tutor expects for his part in the hunt for the emerald; still, he can not lie to his Queen after all these years.

**11. Trick**

Even after his transfer from one tin prison to another beneath the city, Aiden Zero wondered how the Cain boy had manage to so utterly dupe a man old enough to be his father.

**12. Out**

Cain wonders why, after all the horrors he's faced, he finds he's most terrified of one young woman and the chance that eventually she might order him away with those two tiny words.

**13. Best**

Hot cocoa after midnight and the kind of gossip that makes her normally outspoken sister blush bright red and stutter: these, Az decides, are the moments that she's survived for.

**14. Mother**

It takes years and a tiny dark-haired daughter of her own before DG can understand why she could so easily accept that she'd been 'adopted;' it was simply that Emily was so obviously blonde.

**15. Book**

She hadn't thought anything could surprise her, but when (on a tour of the old Southdown Abbey near Finaqua) she encounters a soft spoken preacher man with a mass of steel gray hair and an air of controlled violence, she can only stare in mute amazement and wonder when exactly Joss slipped from the O.Z. to California.

**16. Victim**

It is the only request Az has dared to make in the aftermath of the Sorceress's reign, but it is one she feels she can't help but ask: she never wants to hear herself called a 'victim' as somehow she doesn't know if her psyche can survive that simple word.

**17. Power**

If there was any one reason that the Sorceress found herself vanquished, it was this: she never did learn that selfish greed might always be overpowered by selfless compassion.

**18. Redeem**

She has nothing to say to her accusers, for, after all, how could mere words soothe the wounds left from years of torment?

**19. Bleak**

Though she tries desperately to keep him from seeing, Glitch can't help but notice the pain in the older princess's eyes every time he enters the room.

**20. Shrapnel**

Cain knows he's been hurt before—hell, he's survived grenades, bullets, and one truly hellish prison—but he finds it's the sight of tears in her blue eyes that cuts him deeper than anything that he's faced before.

**21. Humane**

She'd never been a proponent of capital punishment on the Other Side, but in the face of the Council's other ideas for those found guilty of crimes against the Crown, DG suddenly realizes just how merciful a simple death sentence can be.

**22. Anger**

For wrath, there is no more perfect visual than the sight of icy rage glinting from cold blue eyes.

**23. Team**

She's amused to find that the members of the Eastern Guild eventually bring to mind nothing more sinister than the idiots she remembers attending the hometown football games she'd loathed all through high school.

**24. Terror**

After fifteen years, Lavender Eyes still wakes up screaming from dreams of her younger daughter's death at the hands of her elder.

**25. Natural**

DG couldn't help her unladylike snort of laughter: emerald green rabbits just weren't natural.

**26. Never**

She wasn't sure how she got the song from 'An American Tale' stuck in her head, but it proved for an oddly appropriate mental soundtrack as she searched for her parents in the strange world she'd awoken in.

**27. Fidelity**

He isn't sure he wants to know if his wife moved on after that fateful day at the cabin; on one hand, it might break his already battered heart to picture her with another, but on the other hand, it might clear away some of the guilt he finds accompanies his growing affection for his young charge.

**28. Neglect**

Though the Royal Family has been restored to the power and the throne in Central City, Finaqua and the Northern Palace are left empty of all but dust and the ghosts that haunt the silent halls.

**29. Face**

She'd sketched it a thousand times or more over the years, but DG finds she never tires of drawing the artful lines of her mother's face.

**30. Lurk**

Though named a valued part of the restored court by the family he's aided, at the celebratory ball, Raw keeps to the shadows, driven there by an all too familiar fear of the unknown.

**31. Grow**

Ahamo knows that he and the eldest Cain are far more alike than the other man might guess: for one thing, both men know the pain that comes with facing the hostile adult that's long since suppressed the freely loving child they remembered.

**32. Skin**

It takes something so simple to make her break down completely; the glint of cold metal in the moonlight, where her lover still sports a zipper instead of smooth unblemished skin.

**33. Sick**

When she finally catches the flu for the first time since reaching the O.Z., DG discovers something new to mourn when her father regrettably informs her that there is no chicken for soup.

**34. Dare**

Reading the morning's headline of "Princess Caught Frolicking Nude," DG wonders if introducing her sister to Tequila and party games might have been a bad idea after all.

**35. Worth**

It had cost easily a cycle's wages to get, but when the Princess Azkadellia finally smiled at him over an armful of bright purple baby bunnybury, Glitch knew it had been worth any price.

**36. Last**

To the surprise of her family, DG hardly ever wore her sneakers, but she explained that they'd always been her favorite pair, and she didn't want to wear them out too soon.

**37. Year**

Lady Falderol ducked as DG (having finally reached the end of her patience) snapped and aimed a vase at her head, screaming, "I know it's an annual, damn it!"

**38. Prime**

Despite having discovered her own parents were in reality robots, DG still can't help craving a copy of the new Transformers movie (preferable with so form of DVD adaptor that she just knows Glitch might be able to figure out.)

**39. Taste**

Though she's never seen him drink, his mouth on hers brings to mind the flavor of old whiskey, setting her skin to a smooth burn and tasting all the better for its age.

**40. Beyond**

This world is so beyond Australia that some times she wonders is she would have gotten as far if she followed the rainbow to its end.

**41. Final**

Staring at the mountain of books on OZian law she was expected to learn, DG prays this will be a test she can actually pass.

**42. Event**

The Queen stared at the paper before her (knowing that what she's about to write will sentence one of her daughters to a life of near slavery) until, with a heavy heart, she began to write: 'In the event of my death, it is my fondest wish that the throne be passed to my daughter…'

**43. Secure**

One thing you had to say about the Sorceress, when she designed a prison, she made damn sure that no one would ever be able to escape without help.

**44. Ring**

Az was often quiet, but her family only realized they'd never seen her truly speechless when she was struck dumb by the sight of a former Advisor kneeling at her feet, velvet box in hand.

**45. Settle**

Eyeing the crowd of suitors through the barely open door, DG found herself rather amused at the thought that Officer Gulch had once claimed he'd be willing to 'settle for' her as she was the only woman available at the time.

**46. Energy**

Cain, creaking from another night spent on the cold ground and musing that he'd be tempted to sell the head case for a single cup of coffee, wondered where the hell the little brunette got all that energy.

**47. Center**

Never a fan of geography, DG managed to start an hour's long argument with her Tutor over why Central City was so named, when it was located nowhere near the center of the O.Z.

**48. Ordinary**

DG realized she'd finally settled in when the papay runners ceased to strike her as at all unusual.

**49. Voice**

Az knows her sister still agonizes over that innocent desire to find the source of that long ago voice in the woods.

**50. Hang**

She muses (in an oddly detached sort of way) as she clings to the balcony that it's a lucky thing that's she's never been afraid heights.

**Hope you liked it! And kudos to anyone who catches the crossfandom reference here! I think it's kinda obvious, but you never know. lol.**


	9. In session

**(peeks her head in looking extremely apologetic) Sorry this update took so long guys! A couple weeks ago I had the sucky luck to get laid off from my job which while leaving me more time to write, also totally killed my muse due to the stress of the job hunt. Needless to say, it's been quite difficult for me to write. **

**I only forced this one out due to the sweet Celia Stanton bribing me with more chappies of Bound. I hope yall like this one- I was going for goofy just to cheer myself up I suppose.** **BTW, this DOES fit back into the timeline of most of Down the Road, minus the little 'sentences' speedbump!**

DG felt she'd been more than patient or civil. But as His Lordship the Grand Something-or-other of her mother's Council of Advisors continued to press the suit of his son (the latest in a rather obnoxious list of noblemen apparently determined to change the younger princess's single status) for her hand, she felt her patience rapidly dissolving.

"No, he isn't," she interrupted, referring to yet another of His Lordship's list of young Neville's virtues. "He's in no way honorable or a gentleman, and I most definitely won't be marrying him." This rather startling announcement brought the council room to a sudden silence. Most of the members of Queen Lavender's council simply stared at her, disapproval obvious in their gazes. Only a few, notably Glitch and her favorite Guard Commander, seemed to be fighting amusement instead. She also noted with some surprise that her family was actually sporting a set of matching mischievous smirks. She hadn't thought her mother could pull off mischievous quite that well.

His Lordship, however, was just this side of apoplectic. "Excuse you! Young lady, I know you might have been raised on the Other Side," his voice dripped with derision at her former home, "but in this Zone, we have certain standards of behavior that all young people are expected to follow! Especially when in conference with their betters, and-"

"Lord Covington," her mother's voice was quiet, but still cut through his tirade effortlessly, "May I remind you that you are addressing my daughter, and a princess of the realm?"

DG fought a grin as the startled lord blinked and sputtered. Obviously the man was not very bright; he'd actually dared to call himself her 'better' in front of her mother of all people. In the months following the witch's downfall, DG (and most of the realm in all honesty) had learned that her mother could be fiercely protective when it came to her daughters; DG and Az had guessed it had something to do with all the mothering she hadn't been able to do while the witch held power just kicking into gear to make up for lost time. Or something. In any case, it could be amusing as hell to watch, and she leaned forward to watch the show.

"I… I…" As Lord Covington struggled for something to say, Queen Lavender Eyes just raised an imperious eyebrow. The Lord swallowed a bit and finally managed to speak. "I do apologize for my impertinence, Your Majesty, but surely you understand that it is hard to swallow these dreadful aspersions against my son's character. Especially in light of how... harshly most of her suitors have been treated thus far." He glanced around, obviously trying to gain the Council's support. "Let's be honest, Your Majesty, you daughter seems, at times, to be… less than diplomatic in her dealings with these: some of the best and brightest of the O.Z.'s noble families."

DG had to force back a grin. 'Less than diplomatic' was one hell of an understatement. Especially considering the last suitor had been sent off with his hands literally blistered and burned after he'd refused to move his hands from her ass, and the one before that had gotten a swift kick to the groin when he'd dared to insinuate that perhaps one sister wouldn't be nearly enough for his 'powerful' libido and that he'd hoped Az was a masochist.

_So, no,_ DG thought, _diplomacy really wasn't working for her_. Just as aggravating in her mind, most of these men only threw themselves at _her_, when in reality, they were totally courting the wrong sister. It wasn't exactly a secret that their mother was still encouraging Az to wear the emerald, and if the idiotic little crown-hunters couldn't figure out what _that_ meant in the whole 'heir to the throne' thing, DG thought they deserved whatever 'harshness' she gave them. She shook her head at those (lately rather repetitive) thoughts and forced her attention back to the conversation at hand. After all, it did directly concern her.

"-if she cannot learn to conduct herself more gracefully during courtship, then perhaps the Council should consider making other more formal arrangements for her Consort."

That statement certainly had her attention jerked back to the forefront. Did he seriously just suggest that they needed to arrange marriage for her? Seriously? Surely not. She decided it was probably another opportune moment to speak up.

"Umm… Excuse me, but don't I have some sort of say in this? Especially considering that—so far—all the men that the Council have 'approved' have been chauvinistic and had roving hands." The Council began to grumble again, but DG pressed on, trying to channel her mother and Az for effect. She turned her gaze to Lord Covington. "Let's be honest here, assuming the Council did decide to pair me up with some random noble, the fact of the matter is that I'm still going to have the same reaction to those kinds of men." As Lord Covington opened his mouth to obviously make another reprimand and/or 'grand statement' (Seriously could the guy not see her mother's death glare?), DG continued, "And if, as Lord Covington has so…kindly suggested, I'm ordered to avoid a strictly physical altercation because, it's 'not ladylike,' I'll just shoot them."

She shrugged and sat back to enjoy the uproar that now erupted around the table. The Queen and Consort allowed the noise for a moment or two before Ahamo's steely remark of "Gentlemen, that is quite enough," calmed the room to more of a dull roar.

"To begin, you must all understand that the matter of my youngest daughter's marriage is absolutely none of your concern." He stared around the room, somehow seeming to slip into the rather hostile visage of the Seeker to DG's eyes. Cain was watching the Consort with the air of a very self satisfied hawk. She swallowed another grin: if Wyatt (as she'd started referring to her Guard Commander in the privacy of her own mind) was smug, then something must be going right. Ahamo glanced over at his daughter and seemed almost to wink. "And, truth be told, considering some of the reports I've received about her previous suitors, I would fully back my daughter's method of rejection." He let out a rough bark of laughter. "Indeed, as a father, I suppose I might support the shooting method, myself."

DG finally allowed herself to cackle as her mother rolled her eyes. Apparently, her father was just as fond of causing the Council's blood pressure to rise as his daughter was. Still laughing, DG wiped her eyes and glanced around the rest of the table. Az and Glitch had apparently been laughing as hard as DG herself, and now Az was hiding her face in Glitch's shoulder, apparently trying to compose herself. DG heard a loud cough and sighing inwardly turned her attention back to Lord Covington.

He, apparently seeking to win back the Consort's approval, decided to try a little sarcasm. "Well, in that case my lord Consort, I suppose I should be grateful that your daughter neither owns a firearm, nor has the knowledge to use one."

DG couldn't resist. "Oh please, like that would really stop me. I'd just borrow Wyatt's." She froze. Had she actually called him that out loud? Not daring to actually glance in Wyatt's direction, she widened her eyes in hopes that she looked a bit more innocent and continued. "And in any case, how hard can it be to shoot someone at close range?"

She kept up the innocent expression, despite the fact that the Council had gone nuts yet again. In her opinion, possible epic embarrassment and Ozma only knew how much teasing from her friends and family far beat out mere outrage from the Council. Hell they didn't really like her anyway. Once again, it took her mother's patented 'I'm-the-Queen-and-you'd-best-listen-to-me-now' voice to hush everyone up.

"Enough!" The Queen smiled serenely. "That's much better, thank you." She turned to Lord Covington one last time. "Now, my lord, I do believe you have finally raised a valid point before this Council." DG's jaw very nearly hit the table along with those of the rest of her family.

Lord Covington eyed the Queen as if she was some sort of poisonous snake preparing to strike. "I did, Your Majesty?"

"Indeed you did, my lord." She turned her gaze to her daughters. "My darlings, I do believe it is past time that you both learned to defend yourselves." This time it was Lord Covington's jaw that dropped. Her smile now utterly superior, Queen Lavender Eyes addressed her Chief Advisor and Guard Commander. "Ambrose, my dear, I can think of no one more qualified in hand to hand combat, and Mr. Cain, your skill with a firearm is indeed as impressive. Would you both be so kind as to instruct my daughters in this matter?"

Glitch babbled something about how honored he was, but DG tuned him out. She was far too busy trying not to stare at her newly appointed firearms instructor. She failed, of course, and glancing over, found him staring at her with a most peculiar expression glinting from his eyes.

"Wyatt?" he mouthed.

**So yeah, there it was! Let me know what you thought, my dears- reviews really do get my muse out of his rut!**


	10. In anger

**I am so so very sorry this took so long to post! Between moving and the holidays, I've had to squeeze in my fanfic time, and frankly this chapter was a PAIN! I think I started with a strictly chronological narrative format, but then re-wrote is 4 times, before finally overhauling all of it completely. **

**This is the rather experimental result.**

**Oh and for those of you who HAVE seen Boomtown- the scene of McNorris boxing was definitely my inspiration for this piece. I just couldn't resist! **

**(And neither Tin Man nor Boomtown belong to me. Boo hiss growl.)**

One. Two. One. Two. One. Two.

The rhythm continues, as Wyatt pounds into the small training dummy he vaguely remembers DG calling a speed-bag.

"_None of you…Not one of you has the right to judge me. Not on my choices before I even knew all of you existed!"_

One. Two. One. Two.

His knuckles begin to burn despite the bandages he's wrapped around them. His dress shoes are too tight, but he just ignores the pain, and continues.

One. Two. One. Two. One. Two.

_The little noble prick had his hands all over the youngest princess. No one who really knew her was surprised when she hit him. And hell, Wyatt had to admit he'd been proud. _

He ignores Glitch and the Furball when they slip in to sit along the wall of the abandoned training room. Just as he ignores his son and the few guardsmen brave enough to remain to watch their Commander as he vents in this violent and disturbingly silent display of his frustration.

"_Princess? It's not like the bitch hasn't spread her legs before!" There was a snarl from the watching Guards and the eldest princess as the brat dared to spew such filth. "You all know it! Who knows who she's fucked by now. Why shouldn't I have a turn?"_

It is Glitch who dares to venture nearer. Glitch who opens his mouth as if he has something to say.

_The queen ordered the Guard Commander to make sure the young lord's taken away, but all are shocked by his refusal. _

"_No Ma'am." Cain's voice had been soft. "Not while he's still breathin'."_

"Cain, you need to speak to her." He shows no sign that he's heard the other man.

One. Two. One. Two. One. Two.

"She thinks you're ashamed of her."

The bag slams to a halt in his hand, as he stares at his friend in utter disbelief.

"_None of you…Not one of you has the right to judge me."_

The room stays silent, as no one can think of anymore to say.

**Reviews/critiques please. I really have no idea how I feel about this chapter personally...**


	11. In shame

**(Ducks possible thrown vegetables) I am SO FREAKING SORRY this has taken so long! I've been utterly distracted by various new, re-awakened fandoms, and my drunken muse has kept me jumping from archive to archive like an ADD plot bunny on catnip. Hell even my analogies are bouncing around now.**

**In any case, here is the 2nd (or 3rd) to last chapter! Thank you so much for keeping up with me, and for sticking around despite my less than stellar updating rates. The next 1-2 chapters will be posted this weekend, finally bringing this story to a close!**

She was avoiding him. While intellectually Cain knew his princess was not likely to want much to do with him, or any other man after what that little prick had said to her, he hadn't really believed she would keep her distance from _him_. After all, they'd survived what was nearly the end of their world; really how much harder could it be to handle the palace-wide gossip? Apparently, it was harder than he'd thought.

For the weeks after that unfortunate ball, he'd been kept plenty busy standing in on more than one Council session dealing with the fallout. The talks of a formal betrothal with anyone had been swiftly smothered in the face of DG's obvious misery. Lady Falderol had been efficiently and damn near viciously evicted from the palace after Azkadellia had discovered the harpy'd been the one to 'inform' her favorite godson of the youngest princess's 'less than desirable status.' That Cain had heard the same phrase muttered by some of the Council members who'd seemed the most depressed at the lack of a betrothal had pissed him off almost as much as the original altercation had. Hell, he wasn't even sure what the damn deal was. While he had to admit, the thought that his princess had been... physical with some other man left him more than a little discomforted, it wasn't that unusual. Azkadellia, herself, had been born only a bare six cycles after her parents' wedding. Frankly, that seemed to be more of a trend than an exception among the Noble families, and to Cain the whole mess seemed more than a little hypocritical.

In any case, with all the going on, he'd had a hell of a time finding the opportunity to have that talk with DG that Glitch had suggested. It wasn't like they hadn't seen each other... it was just that they only seemed to cross paths on the way from one formal event to another, and DG had been positively demure and unapproachable at each of those happenstance occurrences. Beyond those few far too public moments, the princess had managed to dodge his every approach. He'd finally had to resort to trickery: Azkadellia had only been too willing to send her baby sister a message asking her to meet in the library. Of course, once DG had arrived, the heir had pulled her handy little transport spell, leaving only the former Tin Man leaning against the doors.

"Alright, Princess," Cain began, while keeping a weary eye locked on his quarry. She did have a history of escape attempts. "Care to tell me why you've been avoiding me for damn near a month, now?"

"I haven't been avoiding you, Mr. Cain," she said, her voice almost unrecognizable in its stiff tone. "I've simply been busy with... other things."

Cain forced himself to keep from to keep from cussing a blue streak. When in Ozma's name had they gone back to _Mr. Cain_? He'd just gotten used to Wyatt. Hell, had come to like it, frankly, or at least he did when she was the one calling him that. More than her her tone or posture, that name told him clearly that something was very wrong. He pushed away from the doors and strode slowly over to her, trying to keep a tight rein on his temper. He reached out an took a firm grip on her chin, lifting her face up to him.

"Don't you lie to me, DG. You know I know you better than that." She didn't answer, only kept her eyes downcast. His hand slid up to cup her face, his thumb softly stroking her cheek. "Talk to me, Princess. I can't help fix it if you don't tell me what's wrong."

She took a deliberate step back, and Cain felt the distance like a blow. "Mr. Cain, that isn't... This isn't appropriate and-" With a snap, Cain lost his hold on his temper.

"Appropriate? Like hell, DG!" He closed the distance between them again, and grabbing her shoulders, gave her a rough shake. "I thought we were friends, DG. Since when do you care if that's appropriate?"

"Since it started hurting you!" His jaw dropped at the shout, and she continued, the words pouring out of her. "You know what they're saying? What that...that asshole said that night?" She shoved him hard in the center of his chest. "They say it's you- that you're sleeping with me, and that you're a disgrace to your post and should never have been trusted near me and they're wrong because you're the best man I know and it isn't right that I was stupid back in Kansas and you're being blamed for it here." She was crying now, her voice muffled by his chest. He couldn't remember when his arms had actually gone around the ranting princess, but he held on as she let it all out. "It's because of me, Wyatt because I couldn't keep still and princessy and at arms length when I wanted a hug, and you were there with me, you understood and it's just... It isn't right. It's not appropriate for a princess to be hanging all over her Tin Man. Even if I want to." That last was barely a whisper, and he'd never have heard it if he hadn't been wrapped so tightly around her.

It was that quiet, damn near desperate truth that finally settled the matter for him. He lifted her chin again, and this time, her red rimmed eyes actually met his gaze. He felt himself sigh, a deep weight lifting off his shoulders as he did, then he leaned down and softly brushed her lips with his. He pulled away slowly to search her now wide eyes.

"Sweetheart, I'm still just a dressed up, country bred Tin Man. You really think I care what they're saying about me? 'Bout what's 'appropriate?' Not when it's what I want.... Not when it's what you want." She finally started to smile again, and he leaned back down to kiss her once more.

**Review if you don't hate me for leaving yall hanging for so long!!**


	12. In the open

**This chapter absolutely fought me every step of the way. It it literally a relief to get it posted!**

In the Open

It wasn't a conscious decision to make their newly formed relationship public. It was more that in a way, for those who knew them best, it had already been public. Or at least, their friends and family had been wondering when the pair of them would have the sense to actually admit their affections to each other.

Once they had, it took very little wheedling on Az and Glitch's part to get DG and Cain to admit what had come to pass that day in the library (of course, Az had managed to acquire quite a bit more detail from her baby sister, than Glitch had from Cain... but really that was only to be expected.)

Az had told their mother; Glitch might have mentioned it to Ahamo, though he really wasn't certain when he'd done it; Cain himself told his son in one rather awkward conversation that left Jeb laughing his head off later. All told, it took less than 48 hours for the royal family and closest advisers to know and acknowledge that the younger princess finally had a suitor she wasn't likely to attack.

So, really there had been no need for them to keep themselves hidden, or so they thought. Not that there had been too much difference in their behavior before and after the library. When he was in his role as Guard Commander, Cain still remained professional, or as professional as his headcase friend and the bouncy pair of Princesses under his protection would allow him to be. Really in those hours, it was business as usual for the Palace. If DG now followed her pouncing hugs with a quick kiss on the cheek, or if his hand rested on the small of her back more often than not, who was to notice?

Everyone apparently.

It started with Cain's own men (though the housemaids claimed otherwise): with sly winks behind the pair's backs, nudging elbows, and hidden grins. Money changed hands the morning that Cain was first seen leaning his chin on DG's shoulder as he reached around to hand over her morning cup of coffee. Jeb Cain was interrogated, subtly of course, but he only grinned and shook his head, refusing to comment on the matter.

When asked later, none of the guards admitted that they'd blabbed, but apparently someone had told someone who mentioned it to someone else who took the story to every damned newspaper in Central City, and from there, everything got out of hand.

DG and Cain only got wind of it one day at lunch when Az came flying in, the offending publications in her hand. The headlines went from mild to scandalous to down right laughable, and once they'd gotten over their joint horror, the entire family had laughed outrageously at the sheer gall of some of those writers.

It was decided that a press release regarding the Princess Dorothy Gale's romantic status would probably have to be made. At the very least, it hopefully stave off the more outrageous rumors and, as Az mentioned with an amused glance at Cain, all but the most determined of her current crop of idiot suitors. In a brilliant PR move by Glitch, The Central City Statesman was chosen as the publication of choice for said announcement. It had the rather uneasy honor of having been the most read paper during the witch's reign, and had continued to keep its place in most citizens' heart after as well. It would be the very quickest way to make sure that the truth actually got out as opposed to gossip and speculation.

The whole process should have gone of without a hitch. There was just one (not exactly small) problem. Some of the more vocal of the Council members released a similar "official" statement without the Royals' consent or even consult. And they'd been adamant that no such relationship existed, that no such relationship could exist, and never... ever... would.

Glitch summed the situation up best.

"Awkward."


	13. In history

_Excerpt from Crown Royals: The History of the O.Z. And Its Monarchs as co-written by Prince Ambrose Gale, III, Scholar Historian of the O.Z. and Duchess Emily Cain, Mage of the Northern Island during the reign of Her Majesty Queen Liliannia Gale:_

…as is now well documented, the period leading up to Her Majesty, Queen Lavender's daughters' joint wedding was one of substantial political strife. In the months prior the wedding itself, more than half of the Council chose to remove themselves from office under rather mysterious circumstances. This left the realm in a tenuous position, as a great many of the O.Z.'s citizens were still quite worried that war would again break out: this time between the Royal Family and those nobles who were now in disfavor.

In a brilliant move, Princess Dorothigale proposed that the occupants of each of the O.Z.'s four regions elect a representative to replace the now-empty council seats. Though this unorthodox proposal likely further alienated the few nobles still serving on the council, it managed to completely win the support of the entirety of the country's other citizens. Not since years before the Witch's reign had the populace of the O.Z. been so truly represented as a whole.

In addition to the common class, invitations were sent to each of the Non-Human races for them to choose a representative, as well. The Readers, Munchkins, Fae, and Speaking Animals all answered with alacrity, drawn by the peace between all races that both Princess Dorothigale and the rest of the family sought so hard to assure.

Sadly, it was those invitations that did spark the angered nobles into a revolt. Much to their dismay, however, those same nobles discovered that the commoners they would normally have conscripted for their regional militias were already volunteering for the Ozian army. The planned rebellion was, for the most part, a rout.

Once all the furor died down, the news of both Princesses' betrothals was released to the public at large. Adviser, and eventual Consort to Queen Azkadellia, Ambrose the I responded to the following public celebration, calling it "The best darned shindig this side of the Deadly Desert!" His opinion was apparently seconded by most of the populous.

Of the wedding itself, not much can be said here that most do not already know. With not one, but two Princesses being wed to a pair of heroes of the realm, it was, of course, the wedding of our age. Glamorous, exciting; the guest list included everyone from the Royal families of the O.Z.'s neighboring countries, to the Matriarch of the once deadly Papay runners.

The Heir Apparent was radiant in a simple gown of sky blue silk, the picture of elegance and shy love as she walked down the aisle to her betrothed. And the younger Princess? It is said she all but skipped her way down, her joy utterly infectious. Her handsome former Tin Man was actually caught with a tear in his eye, something his Guardsman son was said to tease him horribly for. Each couple exchanged their vows, and then the quartet left immediately for an undisclosed location to enjoy their planned honeymoon.

(Said undisclosed location had, of course, been a security nightmare, but no one wanted to argue that point with two of the strongest magic users in the history of the O.Z., a genius known for his skill in hand to hand combat, and Guard Commander Cain who was known to be intimidating on even his best days.)

After their return, Queen Lavender, in a move that was said to startle her daughters, stepped down from the throne, and Queen Azkadellia and her consort Ambrose I were crowned in as much pomp and circumstance as one would expect. Azkadellia's reign went on to be one of the utmost peace and prosperity, aided in no small part by the wise and often innovative counsel of her sister, and their respective spouses.

As for her sister, the Princess Dorothigale, little was actually known to the public beyond her role as the Queen's adviser. She and her husband guarded their private lives fiercely. In the only interview she ever agreed to give, she said (in true "DG" style), "We came, we saw, we're living our Happily Ever After. Really, what more do you need to know?"

**Well that's it for Down the Road my dears! I'm so sorry my updating on this fic was so sporadic; mostly, my muse was kidnapped, tied up, and thrown in Karl Urban's closet, making it pretty seriously hard for me to write for anyone else. **

**In any case, all of you who stuck with me, reviewing, watching, stalking, whatever: yall seriously made my day with your support, and I look forward to seeing all of you again someday either here in the Tin Man archive, or maybe for one of the other fandoms I write. *massive snuggle***


End file.
